Would you like to be my friend?
by SakuraUchiha93
Summary: Sasuke and his family left for the U.S. After 10 years Sasuke comes back and feels attracted to one of his former friends but when he finds out a secret that was kept from him will he think the same about that person? SASUSAKU,sasuino,shikasaku.SASUSAKU!
1. Gone to America

**Ok this is my new story, it is based on an Indian movie...don't laugh. I love different cultures although i'm hispanic.**

**Just so you don't freak out this is a SASUSAKU story. It starts of with sasuino and half way in the middle shikasaku, but it's still as SASUSAKU story.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

10 years ago….

Three families could be seen at the airport. The Uchiha's, the Yamanaka's and the Haruno's.

The Uchiha's had a handsome boy named Sasuke, he was 7. The Yamanaka's had a lovely young girl whose name was Ino and so did the Haruno's, their daughter was named Sakura.

All 3 of them were friends but today the Uchiha's were leaving to America.

"I'll miss you a lot Ino" said Sasuke.

"Yeah whatever" replied Ino.

"We will miss you Sasuke, I will miss you" said Sakura. Sasuke seemed to not have heard her for he kept talking to Ino.

"Promise me you will write everyday Ino" said Sasuke. Ino sighed.

"I'll do it if I have time."

"I'll write to you Sasuke" said Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura, you're such a good friend" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke we have to leave now" said Fugaku, Sasuke's father.

"Ok dad." Sasuke leaned in and kissed Ino on her cheek.

"Bye Ino, bye Sakura."

"Bye"

"We'll miss you"

They waved at each other until Sasuke and his family was out of sight. The 2 couples kept talking while Sakura and Ino were also talking.

* * *

"Ino, you're so mean to Sasuke and he really likes you" scowled Sakura.

"Whatever, I said I would try to write to him" said Ino. The 2 families left.

* * *

The next day…

"Ino aren't you at least going to reply to Sasuke, he already sent you an e-mail" said Sakura.

"Read me what it says" sighed Ino.

_"Hi Ino, _

_How are you? We arrived safely and I already have a new school._

_My parents got a maid and they got me a dog. Ok I have to go do homework. I hope to hear from you._

_Love, Sasuke."_

"Oh my god, I don't have time for this. I'm leaving" said Ino.

"But aren't you going to reply to Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"You do it if you want to." And with that Ino left.

Sakura thought about it awhile.

_'Dear Sasuke,_

_It was good to hear that you got safe. Good luck on your new school._

_Things here in Japan are boring, ok bye. I have to go._

_Saku--'_

Sakura started thinking and after a while she came up with a plan.

_'Ino'_. It was the name she wrote at the end of the e-mail.

She pressed the 'send' button and smiled to herself.

* * *

Present day……

_'so I started reading this new book called 'Love story''_

_'what? Who knew u were 1 4 romantics'_

_'very funny but if u must know, it's a school assignment'_

_'sure, u don't believe that urself'_

_'whatever, I have gr8t news….me and my family r going back 2 Japan; we're arriving in 2 weeks'_

_'really, after 10 years do u think you'll be able 2 recognize me?'_

_'I could recognize u with my eyes closed, my heart will guide me'_

_'lol, and u said u weren't one 4 romantics….but we'll c if what u say is true when u actually do c me'_

_'deal'_

* * *

"Hey Ino, guess what." Sakura said.

"What?"

"Sasuke is coming back" said Sakura.

"Sasuke, who is Sasuke?" asked Ino.

"Ino!!"

"Oh yeah, I remember….so what about him"

"Hehe, well you see" Sakura explained everything she had done over the last 10 years with the e-mails.

"WHAT!! Sakura how could you do this?" yelled Ino.

"Well he sounded really happy when he thought it was you who was writing the e-mails" said Sakura.

"Yeah, but what do you think he'll do when he finds out it wasn't me!" yelled Ino again.

"That's why I need you to act. Please, I always do what you want, why can't you do this for me?" pleaded Sakura.

"Fine, but…..AHHH" Ino was mad.

"Thank you so much, I knew you would understand" said Sakura as she hugged Ino.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

**OK, this is just the first chap and I know it's sucky but i tried. If you have any questions just ask...in reviews obviously.**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Back from America

**Here's chapter 2, someone asked me what movie it was based on, it's based on 'Mujhse Dosti Karoge' but i added some stuff and took out some stuff cuz not many people know how the indian culture and how it works...don't freak out for the next chapters, it;s still a sasusaku story.**

**Disclaimer: Misa no own Naruto.**

* * *

It was like 10 years ago, only this time it was only 2 families that could be found in the airport.

Sakura and Ino were with their families waiting at the entrance of gate 3.

"So what do you think he looks like now?" asked Sakura.

"You mean to tell me that all these 10 years talking to him, pretending to be me, you guys never sent pictures?" responded Ino.

"Well no, hehe"

"Oh look, I think that's his parents" said Ino while pointing to a couple that came out of the gate.

Ino and Sakura were a little bit apart from the rest.

"Oh my god…I'm nervous" said Sakura

"You? I'm the one that has to pretend, Sakura I don't even know what you and Sasuke talked about all these years"

"Just look pretty and smile, those are his parents, I know because well duh they went right up to our parents" said Sakura.

"Ok, but where is **he**?" asked Ino. Her questioned was answered when a boy about their age came out of the gate.

"Wow, is that him…not bad" said Ino as she studied Sasuke from far. Sakura was too dazed to even speak, she just had her eyes focused on him and couldn't hear what Ino was talking about.

* * *

Sasuke came out of the gate; he saw his parents and went over to them. They were talking to Inoichi, Ino's father and Sen, Sakura's father and their mothers. They said hi and whatnot. Sasuke blocked them out and was looking for something, more like someone. He saw 2 girls in the distance that kept smiling and looking at him. He smirked and made their way over to them.

* * *

Sakura didn't even realize she wasn't breathing until she saw Sasuke come over to them, she was expecting him to say to her but he just went right past her and straight to Ino.

_'I could recognize you with my eyes closed, my heart will guide me.'_ It was what he had said when they had talked. She felt a pain in her heart but quickly pushed it away, besides he thinks he was talking to Ino all these years and she couldn't forget that. She put on the best smile she could and went over to them.

"Hey you must be Ino" said Sasuke as he looked at Ino.

"And you must be Mr.…..Europe" she said.

"Europe? But I went to America" said Sasuke.

"Europe, America, who cares" Ino said. Sasuke smirked.

"You're really special you know that?" said Sasuke.

"Well yes I am spe--HEY!!" yelled Ino. Sasuke and Sakura laughed, it was until then that Sasuke noticed Sakura was there, he turned to her.

"Hey, Sakura right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Oh. It's great seeing you, you've grown very pretty" he winked at her. She tried to hide a blush.

"But Ino here has grown beautiful" he said as he once again turned his attention to Ino.

"Whatever, oh hey Mr. Haruno" said Ino as all 3 of them turned around to see Sakura's dad heading their way.

"Hey I just wanted to let you 3 know that we're throwing a party today at my house for the return of the Uchiha's" he explained. They nodded.

* * *

It was 8:00 pm when all the guests had started to appear. Sakura was near a table drinking some punch. She saw Sasuke heading her way and her heart started to beat faster.

"Hey, have you seen Ino?" he asked. She felt sad knowing that he only wanted to talk to Ino.

"She's right there" she pointed to the stairs where Ino was coming down. She was wearing a purple halter top and a black skirt that went a little bit above her knees and black stilettos.

Sasuke smiled at the sight of her.

"Hey Ino." Sasuke said.

"Hey Mr. Europe" she responded.

"You look hot" Sasuke whispered in Ino's ear. She smirked and walked of to a group of guys that had been staring at her and smiling. Sasuke frowned. Sakura came up beside him and laughed.

"Getting jealous already?" she asked.

"Hn, why shouldn't I be" he smirked and walked to a nearby table to get a drink. Sakura sighed to herself.

'Sasuke….'

* * *

**I'm done this chap...thx to those who reviewed-gives hug- again if u have any question ask in reviews.**

**REVIEW!!-obey stewie, he says for u 2 review-**

**Disclimer: i don't own stewie from family guy...you never know if the lawyers are out to get u, lol!**


	3. Ski trip

**Here's chapter 3, i wrote it the same day i posted chap 2.**

**Disclaimer:...i'm tired of this.**

* * *

Sakura was sleeping very peacefully until someone came to her door and knocked.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me." Sakura recognized the voice as her father's.

"Coming" she yelled getting ready. After 5 minutes she opened the door.

"I just wanted to tell you that the Uchiha's will be staying with us since Inoichi doesn't have any more space in his house."

"Ok, I'll be down in a sec" said Sakura. She looked calm on the outside but she was panicking on the inside. She went to the bathroom and did what normal people do in the morning. She was next-door-neighbors with Ino. After 30 minutes she was dressed and ready to head out. She went over to Ino's.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing here?" asked Ino.

"Uh, don't I always come here?" said Sakura.

"You have a point there." Both girls giggled.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked a voice from the door. Ino and Sakura turned to look at the person, it was Sasuke.

"Oh nothing, and what are you doing here?" asked Ino.

"I'm here to invite you to come skiing with me…today" said Sasuke.

"I'll go only if Sakura can come too" said Ino. Sakura saw the look on Sasuke's face. It was a look that said 'I wanted it just to be us two'.

"No, it's ok. You guys can go, I'll stay here and go to the library" said Sakura.

"No way, you're coming with me or I won't go" said Ino as she grabbed Sakura's arm and linked it with hers.

"Ok, Sakura you're invited to come too" said Sasuke. Sakura nodded and Ino grinned.

* * *

"Where the hell is Sasuke, he just said he was going to go with his family to do some errands and meet us here" whined Ino. Sakura giggled.

"So, what do you think about Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"He's handsome I'll say that but I don't really know him. Sakura you should be the one with Sasuke." Ino said.

"WHAT?" Said Sakura surprised.

"I mean you were the one that was talking to him all this time and besides I feel wrong doing this" said Ino.

"But you're always chasing after boys" said Sakura.

"Correction. I don't chase boys--" said Ino.

"Boys chase after you" finished Sakura.

"Exactly" said Ino.

"Then I'll just have to chase those boys away" said a voice behind them that they recognized as Sasuke's.

"Hey Ino, Sakura" he said.

"Hi" they both said.

"You're late" said Ino.

"Sorry, I came across some fan girls" he said.

"Whatever, c'mon. I'll race you to the bottom of the hill" said Ino.

"Deal"

* * *

They raced down the bottom of the hill, Sasuke doing stunts to impress Ino while she was just ignoring him. They tied.

"You're pretty good" complimented Sasuke.

"Tch, I'm good at most things" said Ino.

"Even at kissing" he smirked as he came closer and started to lean down when Ino pushed him down on the snow. She smiled at him and skied away. Sasuke smirked as he lay down on the snow; he closed his eyes and opened them when he felt a shadow over him.

"Hey Sakura" he said.

"You ok?" she asked as she looked at him from above.

"I'm great" he said.

"You like Ino don't you?" she asked again.

"Yup, she's really crazy……but I'm crazy about her" he said as he closed his eyes again.

Sakura smiled sadly and went to look for Ino.

* * *

That night Ino was thinking to herself.

'I really don't feel comfortable with this and it really should be Sakura who should be getting Sasuke's attention, but she's a really good friend and even though I'm doing this against my will, and hers for all I know, I'll try to act like more than a friend towards Sasuke.'

Ino sighed, turned off her lamp and went to sleep.

* * *

**Tell me what you think...if you'd like to see another couple just tell me...in reviews. Although it will be hard since they aren't actually in the story but hey ur my readers and if its you request then ill try to squeeze them in **

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Opening up

**Yay, chap 4...ok so sasuke is opening up a bit to sakura but he still likes ino...not to worry. I tried to add in some naruhina but it's too hard sry but i will add them in some chaps.**

**Disclaimer: -sigh-**

* * *

Sakura was in her room doing research on the internet about a university in America when someone knocked on her door. She told them to come in.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh hey, I was just doing some research about a university in America." Sakura said.

"Oh cool, what do you want to study?" he asked again.

"Art"

"No way, I want to study that too, in the University of Washington" said Sasuke.** (I have no idea if there is such a thing so…)**

"I'm researching that University" said Sakura.

"Hey, maybe we end up in the same class"

"Yeah, maybe" she said as she turned around to face the computer. Sasuke grabbed a nearby chair and sat down beside Sakura.

"Hey, how come you never sent me an e-mail all these years?" asked Sasuke.

"How come you never sent **me** an e-mail."

"Hn, good point." Sakura smiled.

"Now that I think about it I don't really know anything about you" said Sasuke. Sakura nodded.

"So from now on, would you like to be my friend?" he asked as he extended his hand for Sakura to shake it. Sakura smiled and shook his hand. After that Sasuke left and Sakura went to sleep smiling to herself.

* * *

The next day…..

All 3 families were going to a picnic together. Sasuke spend the whole time flirting with Ino while Sakura could only watch from far and their parents were oblivious to the whole thing.

**(I'm not going in detail cuz this part is in song in the movie, so use ur imagination)**

* * *

Next day……

Sakura was sleeping very peacefully, she could feel the sun in her eyes and presumed it was already morning, she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Sasuke. She smiled and kept looking at Sasuke through half opened eyes thinking it was a dream until…..

"Good morning Sakura"

"Sasuke!!" yelled Sakura as she covered herself with her blankets, and motioning with her hand for him to turn around.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Boys shouldn't be walking in to girls' room" said Sakura as she put on her robe.

"Girls shouldn't leave their doors open when there's a boy in the house" said Sasuke.

"Whatever, did you want something?" asked Sakura. Sasuke still had his back to her.

"I want to invite you to come with me and Ino to a restaurant today" said Sasuke.

"Don't you want to be with her alone?"

"She gets nervous around me so I thought it would be better to have a friend there"

"I can't, I'm goi-"

"12:00 am"

"I have an-"

"I'll see you there"

"But-"

"I said I'll see you there and now I'm leaving before you say no again" said Sasuke as he left the room quickly. When he was out of sight Sakura smiled to herself.

* * *

Later at the restaurant…

Sakura hadn't arrived so it was just Ino and Sasuke.

"Hn, you look beautiful everyday" said Sasuke.

"I look beautiful everyday" she smiled at him. Sasuke smirked.

"So did you look up the 'Love Story' book I told you about?" asked Sasuke.

"What?" said Ino.

"You know, in the last chat we had before I came here" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke I have something to tell you, I didn't wri-" when she was about to tell him her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello- Sorry, I completely forgot- I'm on my way" talked Ino into her cell phone. She hanged up.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I have to go but here comes Sakura, bye" she said and left in a hurry.

"Hi" said Sakura.

"Hey, do you know why Ino left?" asked Sasuke.

"I think it's because of a school dance she has to perform in, we're done our exams anyways" said Sakura. Sasuke nodded.

"She seems so different from when she wrote in the e-mails." Sakura started to get nervous.

"Hey why don't we order our foods" she said trying to get off topic. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

The waiter came to take their orders, Sakura ordered her food but Sasuke didn't know what to order so Sakura ordered for him, tomatoes.

"How, do you know I like tomatoes?" he asked.

"Ino told me" she lied. Sasuke nodded.

Their foods came, well more like one plate of food and a tomato salad. Sasuke tried his tomatoes and frowned.

"They're missing something" he said as he searched for that something. Sakura got it for him, salt and pepper. She put them over the tomatoes and was taking it to Sasuke's mouth when she stopped realizing what she was doing. Sasuke already had his mouth open waiting for the tomatoes, he saw Sakura stopped. He grabbed her hand and pulled it towards his mouth to eat the sliced tomato. He smiled.

"Food fed to a person is more delicious" he said as he chewed the slice of tomato. Sakura smiled.

* * *

They spent the rest of their day together and decided that they would meet up with an old friend, Naruto.

"TEME, you're finally back" yelled Naruto.

"Dobe" smirked Sasuke.

"Teme, I want you to meet someone, my girlfriend Hinata" grinned Naruto as he introduced this shy looking girl.

"Hn, I'm surprised you even have a girlfriend….nice to meet you" said Sasuke to Hinata.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Hey, how about we go to the movies, I've been dying to see the new movie that was released" said Naruto. They all agreed. They entered to see a comedy/horror movie.

* * *

Later that night….

Sasuke, Ino and Sakura were walking back to their homes, Sasuke and Sakura had picked up Ino after rehearsal. Ino was walking to the door when Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her around.

Sakura saw all this and decided to leave them alone; she was walking to her house through the front yard.

"Hey Ino, aren't you going to say goodnight" said Sasuke as he smirked.

"Ok bye" she said trying to get to her house. Sasuke pulled her back again.

"Let me show you how we say goodnight in America" he smirked as he leaned closer to her face, too close. Ino shoved him, smiled and said goodnight as she jogged to her front door. Sasuke sighed.

* * *

Next morning…..

All the adults were in the Haruno dining room. Sen had just come from a morning walk while his wife prepared breakfast for all of them.

"Oi, I'm noticing that your son is taking an interest in my son" said Inoichi.

"Not my fault" said Fugaku.

"No, it's fine by me. It's about time that girl gets into a serious relationship, she won't be under my wing anymore."

"Hey, what about my Sakura?" whined Sen.

"Speaking about that, there is this family….the Nara family and they said that they are also trying to get their son in a serious relationship, they said they would like to meet Sakura" said Sakura's mom.

"Perfect" cried Sen. Just then Sakura was coming down the stairs.

"Oh Sakura, we want you to meet the son of a couple, they're our friends" said Sen smiling.

"Oh god, I can't I'm meeting Sasuke right now, tell the mara was it? family that I can't" she said and ran for the door. They all sweat dropped.

Sakura was called by Sasuke for her to meet him in a shop, she didn't know what for.

When she got there she was looking for him. She saw him by the necklace section, it was a jewelry shop.

"Sasuke?" she questioned. Sasuke looked at her grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face the mirror. He put a necklace around her neck and smiled. Sakura was surprised, she didn't know what to do.

"Sasuke this is beau-"

"Do you think Ino will like it?" he asked. Her smile quickly went away. It was a heart shaped necklace that could break in to two pieces, one for each one of them. She looked at him through the mirror and smiled a sad smile, she nodded.

"I think she will love it" she said softly.

"Ok then, I'll take this one" he said to the lady behind the counter.

While they waited for the lady to check off the price Sasuke noticed Sakura wondering around the shop. He looked back at the lady and said…

"Actually I'll take 2." The lady nodded.

"Two? What for?" she asked him.

"One for you, for when you fid that special someone" he said.

"I already have" she murmured under her breath but not loud enough for Sasuke to hear her.

* * *

**ok so this is the end of chap 4...ummm**

**REVIEW!! get off ur lazy bums and review!**


End file.
